Subject 808
Subject 808, better known as simply Haine is one of the first Jects created at Deadpool for the war against the Global Union. =Description= Appearance Haine is for the most part, is dressed in orange pants that have two red X's on it, orange shirt and a unique bit of clothing that is colored red and has orange on the shoulders. He also wears black boots. He has orange hair, red eyes and four markings on his face. He is Caucasian and, if it hasn't hit whoever is reading this yet,He is a male. His ears are pointed like a elf's, though he is not a elf. Personality Generally, Haine is a pretty nice guy, though he has a uncanny ability to scam people. He does have some issues due to the his unstable genetics. He would sometimes say weird sayings and repeat verses from the Raptor Jesus bible, and while in this insane state, he would sometimes sing or hum really awkward songs at incredibly inappropriate moments. He tries to be polite to the ladies when he can. He isn't into physical training, he'd much rather sharpen his magic skills. He loves to eat apples and he loves to drink most forms of alcohol. While he can be easygoing most of the time, when he is in battle Haine can become incredibly aggressive. He isn't the type of person to make enemies. =Storyline= Subject 808 Over two thousands years after the death of Belial, Congressional Knight Scientists discovered some of her DNA within Belial's Cave on the island of Server. The scientists quickly realized the unbelievable genetic patterns she had, and the Congressional Knights saw this as an opportunity to create Super Soldiers to help win the war. Thousands of women were secretly injected with nanites that rewrote the genetic code of their reproductive material, of all these women, thousands of these women eventually became pregnant, 10% of the women managed to give birth, the rest either died, or had miscarriages, a mere 20% of the babies born managed to make it past the age of 3. These children were trained and tested every day non-stop to become super soldiers. Omega Destruction Haine at first, didn't seem much different than the others. Though as time passed he seemed to begin to go insane, soon shifting between what at first seemed to be multiply personalities. It was not personalities Haine was shifting through, it turns out Haine was two different people trapped in one body. The other occupant of Haines body at first only talked to Haine, but this other person soon found that his will was stronger than Haines and he had the ability to take control of Haines body whenever he showed signs of weakness. Not long after, the being soon created a name for himself, Haku-Nei. His name is Haines name rearranged with the letters K and U added. Haku had a spiteful personality , which soon got Nightmare to have a incredible hate for Haine, due to Nightmare not knowing that Haine hadn't been in control of what he was saying at that moment =Special Powers= * Oral Flamethrower - Fire gets spouted from Haines mouth * Skeletal Gaurdi - His shadow transforms to a creature whose sole purpose is to protect Haine, though, it doesn't do a very good job. =Relationships= Family * Belial, biological mother * Belias, biological aunt * All Jects, half-siblings Category:Jects Category:Filgaians Category:Human War Characters Category:Destruction Characters Category:2825 AΩX Births